The desire for individuals to maintain some level of physical fitness has seen an increase in the last one or two decades. Some individuals will pursue a workout regimen in an athletic club which has a great deal of expensive equipment, some equipment being multi-functional in nature and some being associated with only a single function, such as a bench press, dumb bells, etc. However, due to the expense of health clubs, a large number of individuals desire to have the workout equipment in their home. To this end, low cost, portable, multi-functional workout devices have been developed. There are some home use weight machines, for example, that are comprised of a bench and a plurality of rods and the such that can be configured to provide different levels of resistance. These, although being somewhat expensive, are fairly compact and allow an individual the ability to exercise different muscle groups. However, they are complex and expensive and difficult to store. Other types of workout equipment for use by an individual in the home can be very simple. One such workout device is a wheel with two handles on the side which are used to exercise the abdominal muscles.